Paraffins, also commonly known as alkanes, are one of the many components of petroleum. They are members of the homologous series of saturated hydrocarbons of the general molecular form CnH2n+2. Paraffins may be straight chains or branched (e.g., isoparaffins). Examples of the series of compounds of this form are methane (CH4), ethane (C2H6), propane (C3H8), and butane (C4H10). Paraffins of various sizes (according to the number of carbon atoms, e.g., C2, C3, C4, and so on) are commonly separated from one another via distillation according to their various boiling points, where higher boiling points generally correspond to heavier paraffins. For example, under similar conditions, decane (C10H22) possesses a higher boiling point than pentane (C5H12). This relationship is also highlighted by the fact that, under similar conditions, paraffins include gases, liquids, and waxy solids. The gases are the lighter compounds, such as methane (C1) and propane (C3), the liquids are heavier than the gases (e.g., C8), and the waxy solids are yet heavier than the liquids. Similarly, the lighter paraffins generally possess lower flash points and boiling points, and higher vapor pressures, than the heavier compounds. As for their practical applications, paraffins are commonly used in charcoal starters, copier fluids, aviation and automotive fuels, lamp oils, solvents for insecticides and polishes, and camping fuels.
Firefighting training fluids (“FFTF”) are combustible compounds used in training of firefighters. FFTFs are ignited in various situations to simulate accidental fires that would be encountered in both industrial and domestic environments. Common gasoline and/or diesel fuels, for example, may be used as FFTFs. However, burning such diesel fuels creates significant amounts of pollutants in the form of soot or smoke, and related particulates and volatile organic compounds. In addition, burning gasoline and/or diesel fuels leaves a residue that must be discarded as a hazardous waste, and any fuel that is not burned is often not reusable and also creates hazardous waste.
The various circumstances under which accidental fires occur often make it difficult to accurately replicate a particular type of fire for training purposes. This is true because of the wide range of combustibles that fuel accidental fires, and the wide range of structures in and around which the fires occur. For example, the fire fuel, props, and extinguishing techniques needed to duplicate and extinguish an accidental flange fire involving the leak of a light chemical at an industrial plant may be very different from the fire fuel, props, and extinguishing techniques needed to duplicate and extinguish a fire at a fuel storage warehouse. Typically, existing FFTFs are heavier compounds that possess higher boiling points and that, when burned, do not accurately simulate the types of fires associated with burning of lighter chemicals, such as the gases or solvents often involved in industrial fires. Thus, a need exists for improved, environmentally friendly FFTFs that accurately simulate a variety of fires.